Daylight Moon
by Laciekat16
Summary: This is really Teardrop Roses the way I meant to have it Enjoy. Remember Carlisle creates three new Vampires and All hell breaks lose when everything go upside down. Chapters 4 and five are wrong just flip them
1. The three new triplets

BPOV Chapter 1

The wind blew, Renesmee's hair stranding it across her face. It was fall. My almost favorite season. I combed Renesmee's hair with my long fingers. She breathed slowly in and out, relaxed. A leaf started to come towards the ground. Nessie jumped up 15 feet in the air and caught the the star shaped wonder. Nessie giggled. She started to dance when she and l heard growling and hissing. Getting up we started back. Running at vampire speed, l made it back to the house just in time to see Heather throw Emmett across the forest. She was incredibly gifted. Her mind was like a copy machine. A set of keys flew up in the air. Heather's two sisters started rolling on the ground laughing. Nessie was giggling along with them and Jacob howled a response.

"Heather, Emily and Cheyenne. You three may be triplets but can at least one of you be the responsible one here?" Rosalie hissed. Cheyenne stopped giggling and Emily got off the ground.

"Heather is the responsible one. Emmett just took her car keys....again." Cheyenne responded still struggling not to laugh. Emmett came back with tree bark on his jump suit. and this smile/scowl on his face. Carlisle came home from work at that precise moment and looked at Emmett and then at the keys in Heather's hand. Carlisle started to laugh a soft laugh.

"Wait" called the high soprano voice we all knew. Alice came dancing into view with Jasper only seconds behind. "Wait" she said. "I saw something and your not going like it. I saw.......... Alice began.

Heather started to look off into space. "OMG" she shouted. "I just saw it. What do you think we can do?" She flipped.

"What! What happened? I want to know what happened. NOW!!!!!!" Emily and Cheyenne yelled at the same time. They soon got into a hissy fit and Heather had to break them up by flinging them into the forest. They protested in shock. Heather started to tell them what she and Alice saw.

" Look the Volturi are after us. The powerful triplets. and we need to leave because the won't take no for an answer. I also saw us in dark grey cloaks and bowing to Caius. The old bat." Heather explained. Then she continued.

" I can't get a clear picture in Aro's mind. Ranata must be with him. Caius is very clear though and he can't wait to get his hands on us and Marcus, I can't tell actually but l think I can get in Aro's head if l tried." she continued. She was blabbing for another hour with Alice and then started to walk off. She was still talk to herself. Nessie was with Jake holding his tail like a leash. Edward was away on business and Wesley and Coleman were hunting. Jasper started to calm everyone in the room so we could figure out what to do.

Later that night Edward came back. He pulled me forward and crushed his lips to mine. I held on and never wanted to let go. Nessie was asleep with Jacob outside her window. I heard snoring and Jacob soon woke up and came in the house. The russet wolf looked at me with the familiar black eyes. Since Renesmee looked like a ten year old but was only two going on three, we let Jacob sleep inside the house sometimes. He never crossed Edward of course and slept outside Nessie's door. The family occasionally visited and tonight was one of those night. We brainstormed on what to do and we only had one idea. To take down the Volturi.


	2. Heather in Love

EPOV(Emily) Chapter 2

We sat in Edward and Bella's house, trying to think of a way to save my sisters and myself. But how? We can't fight, we would die and if we joined them then they could take over all the vampires in the world. I guess the only way to escape them was to run away, become nomads. Coleman started to ask how all five of us were going to hide. "Coleman. Only the three of us are going. It's gonna be Heather, Cheyenne and myself" I explained. The look on his face was pained and l had a hard time to tell him that l had to go anyway. He tried to find me, since I had used my gift to hide my silent tears. I can turn invisible and use force fields. He started to cry so l put my head on his shoulders. He jump since l was still invisible. His arm wound around my waist.

The next day my sisters and l went to school. We where starting at Mt. Blue Middle School. Coleman and Wesley started too. Alice and Jasper along with Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella all started High school again. This time all of us the three triplets were in the same class. The Katahdin teachers our "new" teachers, showed us around and meet some "new" people. lt was hard to not spill our guts that we had been here be for but we managed to get through the day. Coleman had a hard time with all the new scents. It was mouthwatering and Cheyenne nearly bit someone. Heather got furious and made objects fly around the room and blasted a beaker. Of course no one was looking so we weren't exposed. Heather and Cheyenne soon couldn't wait to get home. Heather drove us here so we all piled into her light blue Mercedes Guardian. Coleman had a great day and Wesley and Cheyenne started to make out in the back seat. I imitated a puck at them but they didn't notice. I started laughing and they broke apart to ask why l was laughing. Then Heather hit the brakes and stopped immediately. A young man about thirteen, ran across the road. He smiled at her and Heather smiled back. I snickered and Heather looked at me and glared. I started to slunk down in my seat. Heather laughed and let me blush a whiter face. I soon started to let Coleman soothe me by him rubbing my arm.


	3. What happens next

HPOV (Heather) Chapter 3

The young man that nearly died from my car smiled at me. His thoughts where amazing. "She is cute. l would love to meet her. See her again. I have seen her in school." I heard in his thoughts. I wanted to see him too, so l smiled back. Emily laughed. Don't say anything I said in her thoughts. She slunk down and shut up. I laughed under my breathe. I speed up. The needle reached over one hundred and I raced home in a daze. Esme noticed me smiling and asked how my day went. "Well school was hard. I nearly exposed us but no one was looking when l made objects fly around the room and when l made a beaker explode. But l met, well my car nearly met, a really cute guy today." I said still dazed. Esme laughed and I joined in. Just then Alice and everyone else walked in the door. Alice had a sly smile on her face. Jasper looked at me with a look that very nearly matched Alice.

Carlisle looked at me with a smile since the boy had gone to the hospital. He smiled and stood next to Esme and put his arm around her waist. Edward smiled in encouragement and then l looked at Rosalie. She glared at me. One look l knew so well. She was mad that l had nearly exposed us in school and it wouldn't be over until it was over. I tried to explain. "Rosalie trust me. You know that when l get angry l have a hard time controlling myself." I said. She nodded in agreement and finally gave up. That night l did hunt to control myself. It worked.

The next day at school was much easier. l didn't hurt anybody or anything. But that cute guy l nearly ran over came and talked to me. It was strange. He didn't smell like a human. He smelled like a vampire. He looked at me confused. I started to talk to him.

" Hi. I'm Heather Cullen. I said in my wind chime voice. It was high pitched and very girlie. Surprise!" And you are?" l continued. He stared at me, with amazement. I looked into the black eyes and saw what he had planned to do. He wasn't a vegetarian vampire and he thought l was human. I laughed. It sounded like a shimmering bell.

" What are you laughing at?" He asked. I started to laugh a little louder and Emily came over and figured it out. She started to laugh too. He was confused and then caught the breeze.

"Wait you 're not human, your one of me. Thats not possible is it. l mean the odds of that are one and a million. I think." He stammered. He backed away and nearly ran. l caught his arm and spun him around.  He started to yank but l was stronger. He finally gave up. I started to ask him questions and l practically got nothing.

"Who are you? What do you want? You don't get out much do you? I said. He started to yank again and l held on tight.

"YOW!! That hurts. Fine l'll talk. My name is Lance Grenlad. I didn't know about others in this area." He explained. I started laughing again. Lance started to tug and pull. I held him still. I did start to interrogate him in his mind and then he started yelling about psychotic mental issues.

"Stop it you'll expose us and then you all get burned." I said. He stared in amazement when l said you. Mr. Simpson came over and asked what we were doing. I let go of Lance's arm and answered. "Nothing. We were just talking about how hungry we were." I said in a smooth wind chime voice. Mr. Simpson was dazed by my voice. He thoughts were a little awkward. " Hold it together Simpson. She can't dazzle everybody." He thought. I laughed under my breath. Lance asked me to sit with him at lunch and we all did. Everyone was staring at us. Mrs. Flagg the math teacher walked near us and stopped. She turned and looked at us and then continued walking. Mrs. Oswald did the same.

Again and again we sat together and talked about what we had done that previous night and Lance had even tried a vegetarian hunt. With me of course. He liked it so Carlisle "adopted" him. I fell in love with him and he fell for me.

We went to school, now having to take two cars. Emily drove her car to school now. Hers was a light powdered blue Prius. (ha ha.) I drove with Lance next to me in the passenger seat and Cheyenne in the back. Wesley had ridden with Emily. This was going to be great. but then it happened.


	4. Danger

CPOV (Carlisle)

Heather told me everything I needed to know and also came along to work with me. Everyone was perfectly ok with me having Heather there. They all knew her so well. Heather told me to head down to the emergency wing. She and I both went down. We heard the two ambulances down the road. Being the only ones at the hospital to hear them we got ready. The code red alarm went off and I was there, I told the others I would handle it so they could get back at their patiences. The stretchers came bursting through the doors. The family for the boy came after. Running next to their son. I had Heather keep them company.

I ran along the stretcher. When we got in the rooms I started automatically to treat the wounds. Everyone was amazed.

"I have seen these wounds before I know how to treat them." I said so I was to take care of them. It was late when I went back in the waiting room to break the good news to his parents.

" He is going to be fine." I said announcing my arrival. The parents looked up. They where blonde just like their son. Heather walked over and whispered in my ear.

" Carlisle. They want him healed fast. He was very nearly killed. In the duel. We need to take them home to heal them. Hermione Granger is here for Severus Snape the black haired man. Draco Malfoy is the other." She said. She pulled me over to the happy parents.

"This is Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy. Draco's parents." Heather introduced me. I started to shake hands with Mr. Malfoy but I got a code blue. I ran out of here in a rush and told Heather to take them all back to the house. That I would be there soon.


	5. Hospital

HPOV (Heather)

I stared off to space. Then I started to flip out. Lance wrapped his arm around me. Cheyenne and Emily started to ask questions.

"NO!!!!!" I shouted. Everyone looked up. "They have them. My human parents they're caught. Kidnapped by Krendi" I said. Lance stiffened instantly. Krendi was and or is his brother. Krendi also had a gift. Something I had never heard of. The power to strip other vampires of their gifts and keeping them for himself. It was impossible to beat him, until now.

Lance started to get panicky about me going alone and would not get off the subject. Also the Volturi had started after us. I looked of into space and saw someone I haven't seen in months. Lance was taken the next day and everyone was suspicious. I wasn't was in a mental melt down. One night Esme came to my room and asked what was going on. I never answered her. That very night, we had a family meeting.

" Heather. What is going on. You're not very upset that Lance is gone." Carlisle said. I just looked at him and didn't answer. Everyone was staring at me. I looked back and then started to talk.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I saw a person. One I haven't seen since I was reborn. He was a man I loved. He is coming here. Carlisle brings him here from the hospital." I answered. But then I continued. "Carlisle also brings back another. The one I am in love with. I had forgotten them until now and then Carlisle will need to ask permission to bring them home."

"Heather, what are their names so I know which to bring home." Carlisle asked. I closed my eyes and tried to picture it. A blonde boy in the hospital next to a black hair man. Cuts and bruises everywhere. No one knowing how they got them. But I knew and so would Carlisle.


	6. Kill and Love

HPOV (Heather)

I went with Carlisle to work and not long my vision came. Carlisle rushed off with them and I stayed behind. I so wanted to tell them. What was going to happen but I couldn't. I walked over at normal speed and sat down next to them.

"Hello. I'm Heather Cullen. My father is working on your son. You should know that Draco might not pull through because of all the spells and hexes." I said. The Malfoys looked at me with awe. I just looked right back. Then Hermione Granger walked in and asked if I knew where Severus Snape was.

"He is in treatment. I'm sorry you can't go in yet. My father will tell us when we can go in." I answered. She was in total melt down. We all sat in silence until Carlisle came out. We all looked up.

"He is going to be fine." He said. The Malfoys sighed in relief and Hermione breathed slowly for the first time. I walked over to Carlisle and whispered in his ear.

" Carlisle. They want him healed fast. He was very nearly killed, in the duel. We need to take them home to heal them. Hermione Granger is here for Severus Snape the black haired man. Draco Malfoy is the other." I said. Carlisle looked amazed. The code blue sounded and I was left alone.

We all piled into Carlisle's car and drove home. I got out and carried Severus inside. Lucius carried Draco. Setting them down I went to heal them. When I was done Draco and Severus got up and walked to their loved ones. I stood there alone and by myself and unloved.

Draco came over and thanked me. Along with the rest of the Malfoys and Severus with Hermione. I started to look into the minds around me and tried to make any since of what happened.

"What had happened at the duel." I asked. "Did someone hurt the other?" I continued. Then I saw it in Draco's head. Then I turned to the humans.

"I know how this went on. Severus had attacked Draco because he said that Heather had chosen Draco over Severus. Draco fought back and Lucius had seen it. He joined while Narcissia watched helplessly from the sidelines." I explained." You where upset that she chose Draco not you. This upset you and then she dies. So you moved on and found Hermione. Then and only then you found Draco upset and you don't think it was your fault until he mentions Heather and so begins the great duel." I directed to Severus. Hermione looks in awe and Draco starts to cry remembering the painful memory. I started to cry a dry cry and then I knew how to make it better.

"Look I know how this went but I didn't quite tell it the right way. This is how it goes. Severus had attacked Draco because he said that I had chosen Draco over Severus. Draco fought back and Lucius had seen it. He joined while Narcissia watched helplessly from the sidelines." I explained." You where upset that I chose Draco not you. This upset you and then I die. So you moved on and found Hermione. Then and only then you found Draco upset and you don't think it was your fault until he mentions me and so begins the great duel." I directed to Severus. Everyone looked in awe this time and I took a deep breath. I stopped mid-breath and closed my mouth. I had a hard time to breath with all the new scents in the room. In the garage Carlisle came home and walked in the door. The scents went straight to him but they didn't bother him. Severus looked at me and asked Hermione to leave him forever.

"I wouldn't do that. I still chose Draco. At least he wouldn't have nearly killed you if I had chosen you." I said. Severus did what I said and left me alone. Esme came home from her store and walked over to me. She was proud of me and l smiled flashing my brilliant white teeth. The sun flashed through the window and made my skin sparkle. I was left to explain why, but I couldn't. I had a hard time even being there in my own house. I ran out at vampire speed and made it to the woods. I started to hunt. the mountain lion gave me little pleasure to eat and then returned. I started to hear the wizards in the house.

"What are we going to do in this situation? This is a problem especially if the Dark Lord wants us to destroy all vampires in the world. I froze and ran in. I ran upstairs and slammed my door shattering it to pieces.

"Carlisle. This isn't good. We need to get them out of here. This won't end well if we don't get them out of here." I said. After I fixed my door. The expression on Carlisle's face was fear, pure fear. Edward came in and soon had his face mimic Carlisle. Now we all went down stairs and entered the living room. The Malfoys and Severus stopped talking. I glared at them and their expressions confused.

"Look if your going to kill vampires, how are you going do just that? I mean it's hard to do that right?" I asked.

"I know everything. Its easy. I drive a stake through the heart or use holy water and squirt them. Oh or or I could shove garlic in their mouth." Draco boasted. I laughed and fell to the ground. Draco looked at me and then shot back, flying into the forest. I turned around and looked at Severus. His wand was drawn pointed at the spot where Draco had stood. I glared at Severus and hissed at him. His face was shocked and

then he pointed his wand at me.

"Watch it Snape. I will hurt you." I snarled. I flung my hand to the side and watched Severus' wand fly out of his hand. It followed the path into Draco's hands. I had looked to see everyone else home. Emmett looked anxiously at me. As if he wanted to help. I shook my head and Emmett slunk into the forest. Jasper sniffed the air and jumped at the humans. I jumped up and blocked his path. Crash! The sound of boulders hitting each other rocketed through the forest. I fell to the ground and looked at Draco. The shock on his face was horrid and I looked down at the ground.


	7. Blood Lust

DPOV (Draco)

All I could remember was a flash of light and than bright lights of a hospital. A pale face was hovering over me. I closed my eyes and waited for everything to be over. Cold hands moved over my body and suddenly warm hands replaced the cold ones. I was lifted up and soon was placed down on a soft couch or was it a bed.

My eyes opened and I saw an angel's face. She got up and walked to Snape. Golden lights came out of her hands and the wounds on Snapes body disappeared. I got up and went to my family. She stood alone and looked like she could cry. I didn't know if she could cry. I walked over and thanked her. The smile on her face sparkled.

"What had happened at the duel." She asked. "Did someone hurt the other?"I started to remember the big duel.

"I know how this went on. Severus had attacked Draco because he said that Heather had chosen Draco over Severus. Draco fought back and Lucius had seen it. He joined while Narcissia watched helplessly from the sidelines." The girl explained." You where upset that she chose Draco not you. This upset you and then she dies. So you moved on and found Hermione. Then and only then you found Draco upset and you don't think it was your fault until he mentions Heather and so begins the great duel." she directed to Severus. Hermione looks in awe and I started cry, remembering the painful memory. I looked at the locket around her neck and saw her name. It was Heather. Just like my love who died six months.

"Look I know how this went but I didn't quite tell it the right way. This is how it goes. Severus had attacked Draco because he said that I had chosen Draco over Severus. Draco fought back and Lucius had seen it. He joined while Narcissia watched helplessly from the sidelines." Heather explained." You where upset that I chose Draco not you. This upset you and then I die. So you moved on and found Hermione. Then and only then you found Draco upset and you don't think it was your fault until he mentions me and so begins the great duel." She directed to Severus. Everyone looked in awe this time as she took a deep breath. She stopped breathing mid breath. The doctor came home and Severus looked at Heather and turned to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't do that. I still chose Draco. At least he wouldn't have nearly killed you if I had chosen you." She said. Severus did what she said and left her alone. A young woman walked into the house and hugged Heather. Heather smiled flashing brilliant white teeth. The sun flashed through the window and making their skin sparkle. Heather was left to explain why. We all pondered why and then she was gone. We sat in silence fro three minutes and then when we thought they were gone, we started talking.

"What are we going to do in this situation? This is a problem especially if the Dark Lord wants us to destroy all vampires in the world." I said. Whoosh. A breeze drove past like a car speeding past.

"Well we are gonna need lots of supplies." Snape said. All the Cullens came down. Heather glared at us for some reason.

"Look if your going to kill vampires, how are you going do just that? I mean it's hard to do that right?" Heather asked.

"I know everything. Its easy. I drive a stake through the heart or use holy water and squirt them. Oh or or I could shove garlic in their mouth." I boasted. Heather laughed and fell to the ground. I looked at her and was suddenly flung backwards. I heard Heather when I got back.

"Watch it Snape. I will hurt you." she snarled. In lightning speed Snape's wand flew into my hands. I was amazed. Everyone was amazed. I was flabbergasted. Heather was complaining. I tuned her out even though I love her so much. I was getting a headache and it hurt a lot.

"Stop it now. Look we could use your help killing the vampires. So could you help out and shut up." I said.

"Fine. I'll help." Heather said. " But I wouldn't really want that. You love me right. So you don't want anything to happen to me right?" she continued. I nodded and then she started to walk back to her family.

"Well we are vampires. All of us and if you want to kill us go right ahead. But you will never be able to. We are hard to kill. I promise you." I stumbled back and braced myself against a tree. I couldn't believe this. I had to kill the one person I loved. I wouldn't do it and I would never.

"NO!!!! I won't. I can't and I will never do it." I moaned. Snape snickered and pointed his wand at Heather.

"Fine if you won't, I will." he snarled. "Avada Kadarva!" he shouted. Heather jumped in front and the spell bounced off of her like a shield. Snape tried and tried again but failed. I suddenly cried out in pain and looked up at Heather. Horror spread rapidly across her face.

"Carlisle! He's in pain. Help me." she cried out. I looked into her eyes and was slowly fading. White lights popped in front of me and then everything went blank.

I heard voices in the distance and the soon became clearer.

"NO, no, no. Dray, no don't leave me. I love you. I need you. Please Dray no." The voice cracked like from tears yet no dampness on me. Then I slipped back into the black.


	8. Trouble

JPOV (Jasper)

I remembered the pain as the blood came to me. I had bitten Draco. I let go to my own amazement. Heather face was fading to horror. I backed away running into the forest. I heard Heather shout.

"Carlisle! He's in pain. Help me." she cried out. "NO, no, no. Dray, no don't leave me. I love you. I need you. Please Dray no." her voice was cracked. I heard her cry quietly. Alice ran after me. The look on her face was distressed and I couldn't help it. I spilled my guts. Alice stared in shock. Her arms wrapped around my neck and kissed my cheek. Apparently I was forgiven by her. Heather was going to rip me to shreds. and then burn me. I walked back. Edward looked at me and then Carlisle looked at me.

"What in going to happen to him?" I asked. I looked around and then smelled the blood on Carlisle's coat.

"Well son, Heather talked to the parents and told them that she was going to change him. That way she can be with him forever. So Lucius and Narcissia are being changed too. As we speak." Carlisle said. My jaw fell open and I gawked at that comment. Three screams and heart beats all of a sudden stopped. Four foot steps ran down the stairs and into the forest. Twenty minutes passed and then the Malfoys came back. Heather flowed gracefully behind them. Draco and Heather looked so cute together. Everyone soon got the name Cullen so Lucius was introduced as Carlisle's brother. Heather forgave me and was happy with Draco. I was in the meadow with Alice and Edward when Jane and Alec came forward from the north. Aro, Caius and Marcus came afterwards. Soon all of the Volturi where in the clearing. Then Everyone was there. The rest of the family stood behind me. The sudden feeling of protection over whelmed me. I knew that Bella was shielding us. But the fact that two shields was visible meant Heather was shielding too. This helped for now and then the sharp stabs came visible as Jane grew angrier and angrier. I tried to calm her but it didn't work. This wasn't going to end well.


	9. Family

HPOV(Heather)

I saw the Volturi in the clearing. I started running and everyone came along. Aro stood there proud and strong. Caius' face had a look that would probably never leave my mind. Marcus just stood there and looked just like a statue. Draco wrapped his arm around me. Kissing my cheek, he started to ask questions in his head. I tried to answer them as best I could but nothing made sense. Lucius and Narcissia looked over to me. I started a shield and Bella helped. Everyone was there all 13 of us versus all of them. This didn't start out well, but then again when did one ever begin well.

"Aro, it has been a while." Carlisle began. Walking towards the middle of the clearing.

" Oh just hand them over Cullen. We know what they can do. If we get them you can have everyone else. I swear it. But if not you all can die." Caius hissed. I snarled and threw a physical shied and knocked Caius off his feet. His bodyguard went all protective about it and then I relised who it was. I had seen the posters in town. I was shocked.

"Kyrie?" How did you get like this? I can't believe it's you." I said pro founded. The hiss that came from her mouth. I instantly knew that she didn't recognize me.

"How do you know me? I have never seen you. Never hurt my master ever again." she snarled at me. I backed into Draco as Kyrie lunged at me to rip my throat. I flung my shield out knocking her across the field.

" Please Kyrie. Its me Heather. Your best friend. We meet in playgroup. I threw a rock at your head when we where 6." I began. Kyrie got up and moved closer. The look on her face went from anger to curiosity.

"Why did you throw a rock at my head. If you can answer this I will believe you." She said. I smiled and walked closer.

" You stole my cookie. We where playing Bugs Life and I picked up a rock and yelled "die flick" it hit you so then you ran into your house. Crying." I said. Kyrie ran up to me and we hugged each other. I hadn't seen her for months.

Caius exploded. I backed off in fear. Aro held up a hand for peace. I walked next to Carlisle and Draco followed. Lucius and Narcissia stayed right behind Draco.

"Aro why do you want my sisters and myself? We aren't that powerful." I tried.

"Well I am not the one who wants you, Caius is the one who wants you. I was forced to come here." Aro explained. I looked at Caius and glared. He hissed and I shot a flame ball at him. I made shore it hit the ground in front if him. Aro and Marcus were astonished. Aro walked up to me and asked if I had meant to hit Caius. I shook my head and took Aro's hand to prove it. He trusted me since I showed him everything. He let go and went to Caius. Jane went bizerk and tried to target me. My mental shield protected me as my physical shield flew her back into the forest opposite of us.

"Don't try Jane. You will just get hurt. I know what I'm doing." I warned. Caius smiled and tisked. I caught the breeze and pondered the new scents. Jasper went almost wild and tripped over my foot.

"Ha ha. I will get you and it will be now. You see if you don't come with us Jane and Alec get a snack. Four guards brought two humans forward. I saw the pain in their face. On a woman, the other a male. The woman had green eyes and dirty blonde hair and the male had curly brown hair and glasses. Both were a little overweight. Not as much as I remember though. I nearly went down. Draco held me up and looked at the humans.

"Oh hun, I'm sorry. I don't think their is anyway to fix this. I could think that if you give up now there is no going back." Draco said. I moaned and then turned to Caius.

"Let my parents go. I don't want to hurt you. They don't need to be here. They don't even now I'm alive. Please let them go." I begged. Caius smiled and walked them over.

"Kathy do you know who that vampire is?" he asked as he pointed at me. She shook her head and Caius walked to the male.

"And you. Do you know her? Answer me Gary." he said. I stared at Caius and tried to talk but I couldn't. Gary shook his head also. I never imagined that they would forget me. I walked to them and put my face right to theirs. Their eyes never left mine.

"Please remember me. I was shot and found by Carlisle with Cheyenne and Emily bleeding next to me. Edward and Esme helped Carlisle transform us three. Please you need to remember." I said. No tears welled up in my eyes as I started to cry. Brianna wandered next to Kathy. Brianna was my little sister. Her red eyes never left my blue ones. I know I have blue eyes but since I had the best gift around. My human mother looked straight into my eyes. The familiar blue shocked her and then Gary noticed too. I was meeting everyone and I wanted to some how to make everything stop. I noticed that every step I took closer to my former family caused me pain. Beth and Tim along with Randy all looked at me with the same red eyes. My blue turned gold and I decided to keep them that way. Draco's orange red eyes followed mine. I didn't know what to do or say.

"Listen guys. You won't hurt me. You know me to well to do that. I practically grew up with you. Please you need to not listen to them. You should know about them Tim. They are using you. To get to me." I said. They all just watched and soon got it.

"Heather. How did you get like this? Tim asked.

"Weren't you just listening when I explained it to Mom." I said. I laughed as he shook his head. Aro was smiling along with Marcus and decided to leave them with us and also leave us alone. Caius was all objected. But it was two against one and Tim and Beth were surprised at the fact that I was alive. Randy ran up and hugged me tight and then let go. This was the best day ever. My mother and Esme where getting along fine and everyone else was having fun in the forest. Gary was napping. He had a rough day.

Draco and I escaped to the clearing with Beth and Jeremy along with Randy and Brianna plus Tim. I cuddled with Dray and Beth was kissing Jeremy. This was great and now I loved my life. This makes the perfect ending.


	10. 20 Years later

20 years later (3rd Person)

"Emmett where are my car keys?" Heather called. Draco snickered and laid his chin on Heather's shoulder. Emmett shook the keys and ran out to the edge of the forest. Heather flung out her physical shield and emmett flew into the forest. The keys flew up in the air.

"Ha ha ha. I still got it. You should learn soon. Don't steal my car keys." Heather teased. Carlisle came home at the precise moment Emmett came out with bark on his jump suit. It was still funny twenty years later.

"Wait!" Alice called. "You won't believe this. I saw............

Author's Note

I hoped you liked my story. Please comment and give me Ideas on what should happen next. I can handle critisum so don't be afraid to say things you didn't like. Okay? Thanx

Heather McDonald

Farmington, Maine


End file.
